


a piece of the beginning

by Rose711



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up, breakup is forlex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: From the one hundred ways to say "I love you" prompt list. Number 9; "I saved a piece for you."Alex spends the night of his birthday with Michael.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	a piece of the beginning

Alex pulled into the junkyard, grabbed the plate on the passenger seat and walked with purpose to the firepit. The way the flames danced off of Michael’s face and made his honey-colored curls glow let him know that stopping by was indeed the right decision. Not that he really doubted it from the moment he left his birthday celebration at the Wild Pony.

“I saved a piece for you,” Alex announced with an airiness in his voice. He set the cake on the small metal table next to Michael and sat in the chair on the other side. He smiled and looked at Michael, who was staring right back, his own lips curling upwards.

“That’s at least two pieces,” Michael said as he looked down at the piece of cake that took up the entire paper dinner plate. “You know me well.”

“I even made sure to not leave any frosting behind,” Alex chuckled, spinning the plate so Michael could see the few extra dollops of frosting that some sad soul left on the platter when dishing out slices.

“Wow, and here I thought it was your birthday, but you’re the one giving me the presents.”

Alex laughed lightly and settled into the chair, taking a deep breath and fully relaxing. He felt Michael’s eyes on him and his heart jumped a bit, but he was content with just enjoying the heat the flames threw while gazing absentmindedly at the stars.

“How was it? Your birthday celebration?” Michael asked after a few minutes, a bit of hesitancy evident, but so was a warmth that Alex had forgotten he loved so much.

“It was really nice,” Alex said easily. And it was. It was a great dinner and night, full of laughter, good food, good friends. But he’d be lying if he said that Michael’s absence wasn’t felt. “You could have come. I hope you know that.”

He heard Michael sigh and watched him out of the corner of his eye; he looked to the stars before returning his gaze to the fire. “I do. And as I sat here I kept thinking I should just get in my truck and join all of you. But then it kept getting later… I’m still trying to figure all this out, our friendship and boundaries. We both are I think. I just wanted to give you some space to celebrate with him tonight, not have to think about me or the past.” Alex’s head spun to Michael at his honesty. “I was upset about not getting any cake, though. But thankfully you remedied that.”

Alex laughed and grabbed the arms of the chair, scooching it around a bit so he was facing Michael. He understood where Michael was coming from, and he was right. Neither one of them really knew how to navigate this newfound friendship of theirs when they both also knew a relationship was in their future. There had been times when they haven’t said enough to each other and times when they said too much. The elephant in the room had always been Forrest. But that wouldn’t be a problem anymore.

“Forrest and I aren’t together,” Alex said effortlessly. Michael’s eyes shot to his. “We decided a few days ago we are best as friends. He is a really good friend, but that’s it.”

“Are you okay?” Michael asked with sincerity. Alex couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, I really am.”

“Good. Good.” Alex watched Michael nod and try to suppress a smile as he rubbed his hands along his thighs.

“So, should we eat some of this cake?” Alex exclaimed causing Michael to jump out of his chair.

“I don’t know what we were waiting for. I’ll go grab some forks. And I have vanilla ice cream, thank God. You can’t really have cake without ice cream.”

“Agreed. Maria didn’t have any and for some reason, no one else thought to bring any.”

“Wow, we have to work on our friends, I’m disappointed. Do you want a beer or water?” Michael asked as he opened the airstream door.

“Why don’t you make a pot of coffee?” Michael raised an eyebrow at him and he just smiled back. “I don’t have to be anywhere early tomorrow.”

Michael nodded and disappeared inside for a few minutes before returning with two mugs, forks and a carton of ice cream. And a box wrapped in blue paper that had dogs and cats in party hats all over it.

“Don’t make fun of the paper!” Michael laughed as he set everything down and handed the gift to Alex. “I got it at the dollar store and thought it was cute.”

“It is cute,” Alex chuckled. He lifted the box up, feeling the weight in his hands. “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I didn’t, not really.” Alex looked at him quizzically. “Open it and I’ll explain.” He quickly tore off the wrapping paper, throwing it in the fire, and opened the box to find a six-inch piece of wood.

“Do you remember in high school when we would drive out to the desert?” Alex gave him _that_ look, causing Michael to throw his hands up in mock defense. “Okay, well obviously you do! But do you remember how one time we went for a walk and ended up carving our initials in one of the mile markers?”

“Wow, that was a good night,” Alex reminisced, shaking his head.

“Yeah, it really was.” Alex locked eyes with Michael and all he wanted was to be back in that moment. “Anyways, I was driving out that way the other day and noticed the mile marker was broken, hit by a truck or something. So I stopped. And I saved a piece for you.”

Alex gasped slightly and picked up the piece of wood in the box. He turned it over in his hands and saw MG and AM carved, clear as day. His breath caught in his throat and he felt tears threatening as his fingers ran over their initials.

“This is amazing, Michael.” Alex was proud of the steadiness of his voice. He looked up and saw Michael absolutely beaming at him. “Thank you.”

“Happy Birthday, Alex,” Michael said as he handed him a fork, their fingers slightly brushing and sending a jolt of energy throughout Alex.

They both dug into the cake without taking their eyes off each other.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr! [ theviewofmylife ](https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
